


Wings of An Angel

by JustAZeero (JustAToast)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alpha Geoff, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I'll add more as I go, M/M, Omega Gavin, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAToast/pseuds/JustAZeero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm pretty happy with this. I do plan on writing more for this one. But I haven't posted anything ever so I figured I'd give you guys two instead of a measly little drabble. Let me know what you think? <3 -Zee</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wings of An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty happy with this. I do plan on writing more for this one. But I haven't posted anything ever so I figured I'd give you guys two instead of a measly little drabble. Let me know what you think? <3 -Zee

Michael looked over to his boi. One of Gavin's light brown wings ontop of him curling him into Gavin's body and his meaty smell filling Michael's nose as Geoff's smokey scent hit him. Gavin's other wing was slung over Geoff, holding Geoff as close as possible. Gavin and Geoff had been together before Michael had found them. It had been hard at first to figure their patterns out and to figure out how much attention each needed. The two Alphas with one Omega wasn't an easy thing to figure out. All the usual problems of a relationship were tripled in their relationship. Michael wasn't going to go back through all that because everything was going well now. But, as Michael looked over at his mates he couldn't help but smile at all the troubles they use to have. 

He scooted as close to his Omega as possible. He kissed Gavin on the cheek lightly, getting a big whiff off his smell, so as not to wake him. He then slide his hand over Gavin's bare back, under the base of his wings, to grab for Geoff's hand to rub on one of his scent glands. He squeezed his Alpha's hand not worring about waking him up, Geoff was a heavy sleeper. He nuzzled into Gavin's side, under his wing, and fell asleep.  
\------  
"Michael!" Geoff shouted at him from the kitchen, as he rolled onto his stomach and pulled a pillow over his head, that suspiciously smelled and felt like Gavin's wing. Michael sniffed at his wing and noticed his boi smelt a little more hearty than usual.

"Micool!" Gavin whined and he tugged his wing back from Michael rough hands. "That's my wing!" Michael mumbled and grabbed an actual pillow to throw over his head stifiling both Gavin's and Geoff's scent. Gavin pulled on Michael's arms and Michael moved so that he could pull Gavin into his arms. 

"I'm sorry Gavvy." Michael mumbled into his ear and Gavin tucked his wings behind him. Michael gave Gavin a peck on the cheek before hiding his face in Gavin's neck and sliding his hands under his wings. Gavin's hairy chest tickled at his own bare chest. As Michael pulled in a deep breath he realized that he shouldn't have cuddled with Gavin because Gavin's smell always woke him up hungry.

"Michael! You're hands are cold boi!" Gavin said instantly squirming away from Michael, his chest hair brushing against Michael's nipples, trying to get his hands off his warm back. "Micool!" Gavin whined again not making any progress to get away. Michael snickered and he held Gavin against him. 

"What are you talking about Gavvy?" Michael murmered against Gavin's neck giving the other goosebumps and sending another hefty whiff of that overly meaty smell. Gavin worked harder to get away from Michael's cold hands and warm breath against his neck, which also worked in stirring up Gavin's scent more. Michael pulled in another deep breath and tried his best not to start getting horny. 

"MIchaEL!" Gavin whined gaining an inch away from him. "Geoff! Help!" Gavin squealed, still squirming and moving away from Michael. Geoff sauntered into the doorway his coal black wings tucked straight out behind his back with a dark green shirt and boxers on. 

"It smells like my bois are getting a little worked up." Geoff said in a husky voice, watching the two men wrestle around the bed. Gavin's light brown wings tucked against his back and Michael's wings spread out flat on the bed as he held held Gavin on his stomach. Geoff took a moment to appreciate the lighting of their room. The way the sunrise ran into the room made Gavin's wings look lighter than they were and outlined Michael's black to grey to white tipped wings. Gavin's wings weren't just a light brown but had streaks of golden brown in them, which gave them a highlighted look. Not to mention that they were shirtless which only distracted him more. He had the fleeting thought, to bad they had worn shorts to bed last night because it would be a better sight if they were naked.

"Geoff! Geoff!" Gavin whined as Geoff walked to the bed. "Help me! Please!" Gavin laughed. Michael had moved to tickling Gavin and Gavin was heaving laughter, and tears were streaming down his face. 

"Michael let the poor boy breath." Geoff chuckled as the two younger struggled.

"I can't breath over his smell Geoff, so it's only fair I tickle him," Michael huffed out trying not to grin.

"Well let him get off you and you might be able to breath." He mumbled to Michael.

"But I like tickling him old man." Michael said with a bite of defiance.

"Is my Little Alpha sassing me?" Geoff huffed out.

"I'm not little." Michael said finally letting up on Gavin.

"Michael!" Gaving puffed out between breaths. "Whhy?" he huffed. "I just wanted to cuddle!" Michael giggled before kissing Gavin on the mouth, moving his wings to cover the omega. Gavin slid his hands under Michael's back and snuggled into his chest. Geoff stood at the edge of the bed annoyed at being ignored.

"Michael?" Geoff asked in a combative tone. Michael perked his head out of his little cocoon.

"Yes?" Michael asked with an indignant tone. 

"Are you gonna help me today?"

"With what?"

"That thing I told you about the other day." Geoff muttered exasperated nodding his head towards Gavin.

"Oh. Is that TODAY?" Michael said with a smirk, trying to rile up the older Alpha. 

"Yes Michael, that is today." Geoff said impatiently. 

"Oh, I suppose I could help." Gavin peaked his head up.

"What are you talking about?" Gavin asked.

"Don't worry about it Gavvy." Michael said into the omega's hair. "It's an Alpha thing." He said as he unculred his wings from around Gavin. "Go take a shower boi." Michael said with a demanding lilt. 

"But Micool!" Gavin said standing up and stretching out his wings. 

"Please?" Michael added. Gavin shook his wings out and turned for the bathroom. 

"Fine." Gavin gave a little Omegan whine.

"I love you Gavin." Michael said. Gavin folded his wings against his back and walked off towards the bathroom with a bounce. Michael watched as Gavin walked away before he turned to Geoff. "I love you to Alpha." Michael said with a purposeful husk. Geoff hopped on the bed and crawled up over Michael. 

"Why do you have to be such a little shit huh?" Geoff said leaning in to Michael's neck. He bit at the scent gland sending Michael's spicy, barbeque scent into the air. Geoff licked at the scent gland tasting Michael. 

"Why," Michael huffed out. Michael took a deep gulp. "Why do you have to call me little?" he asked shivering at the constant attack upon his neck. Geoff chuckled into Michael's neck sending more shivers down his spine. Michael moved up and started licking at Geoff's smokey scent.

"Because you ARE MY Little Alpha." Geoff said moving down Michael's neck to his collarbone. Michael bit into his own hand to stifle a groan.  
"We gotta stop. Geoff." Michael gave an omegan sounding whine into Geoff's hair.

"You're probably right." Geoff said still nosing at Michael's collarbone. Michael gave a slight push to Geoff's chest and Geoff rolled off of him, being careful not to land on Michael's wings. Michael sat up on the edge of the bed groaning. 

"Ugh." Michael moaned into his hands and rubbed his eyes. "How did you know it was today?" Michael asked. 

"I keep track of his heats." Geoff shrugs and sits up behind Michael and rubs his shoulders.

"Oh." Michael says lamely as he leans back into Geoff. Geoff wraps his arms around Michael's shoulders and starts nosing at his neck agian. "Geoff! We have to get stuff ready man." Michael says pushing away from him. Michael stood and turned so that he could stretch his muscles including his wings. He stretched slowly trying to feel all the muscles in his wings. When he was done he looked at Geoff sprawled out on the bed and grinned. "Pervert. Can't a guy stretch without some old man admiring from afar?"  
"Why do you have to call me old man Little Alpha?" Geoff said with a smirk and Michael rose to the bait. He pounced on Geoff letting his weight hold Geoff down. He had his mouth an inch away from Geoff's neck before Geoff put Michael on his back and was latched to Michael's neck. Michael whimpered in submission and before Geoff let up he made sure to leave a bite mark on Michael's neck. "You're so easy to heckle." Geoff smirked at Michael, and kissed him on the mouth. Michael whined with indignation. "Maybe you just know how to pull my strings." Michael said pushing up on Geoff. Geoff was rooted to his spot. 

"That is also true. But you never back down from a fight either Michael." Geoff slid his hand up Michael's chest and then around his neck. He squeezed lightly and Michael tensed. "That's not how you're going to get out of this Michael." Michael let out a soft growl. Geoff glanced at Michael and bared his teeth, ready to brawl. 

At this moment Gavin walked in with a towel around his waist and his wings spread behind his back, shaking the water out of his feathers as best he can before someone helped him blow dry them out. Gavin stopped as soon as he stepped into the room. 

"Guys?" Gavin asked looking at both of them, Geoff's teeth bared and Michael's growl still persisting. 

"Stay Gavin and hush." Geoff said in his loud voice, which meant it was an order. Gavin pulled his wings into his body and then slowly around the front of his body, like a cacoon. Geoff hadn't moved his glance from Michael's eyes. "This isn't going to end like you want Michael. I'm not that old." Michael tested Geoff's grip on his neck and Geoff's stance over top of him. "Michael." Geoff growled. "Let it go." Geoff tightened his hold on Michael's neck. Michael tensed up before he moved his arms to pull at Geoff's arm on the side of his body. Geoff dropped onto his elbow and moved his hand off Michael's neck only to replace it with his arm. All this trapped Michael's arms, one across his stomach and the other folded by his side. "Give it up Michael." Geoff said with a smirk. "I'll mark you." Michael relaxed slightly before he tried to move his arms. "Fuck you Geoff." Michael growled out.

"I told you, you never back down. All you have to do is be submissive to me."

"No. Seriously. Fuck you." Michael huffed before he smiled and the tension rolled out of his body. "Or rather fuck me and my boi." Michael turned his head slightly and bared his neck. Geoff sat on Michael's waist and moved put his mouth over his neck, intending to leave another mark on his neck. Michael rolled him over and latched onto Geoff's neck. Geoff started a growl and then laughed. 

"You're such a cheat." Geoff laughed. Michael bit into Geoff's neck and left his own mark there.

"No. You are just perverted." Michael bounced off Geoff's lap and sauntered over to Gavin. "You're free to do as you please Gavin." Michael said with his soft authorative tone. Gavin blushed.

"I didn't realize I had been told anything." Gavin said lightly, a fine blush on his cheeks and neck. He moved his wings back behind him. Michael glanced down at the towel tented around Gavin's waist. Michael rubbed up on Gavin's side. 

"No. My boi was to entranced by his Alphas' fight?" Michael asked in a sultry tone. "Did you like that show boi?" Gavin nodded. 

"Obviously Micool." Gavin said with a slight huff and leaned into his Little Alpha. Michael nosed at Gavin's neck and Gavin bared his neck. Michael licked from Gavin's colarbone to below his ear and Gavin let out a whine. "Micool! Don't tease boi!" Geoff grunted and adjusted his pants.

"Before you two start anything serious we need to dry out Omega's wings." Geoff ordered. Michael bit into Gavin's neck and Gavin let out a whimper. "Michael!" Geoff barked out. Michael loosened his hold on Gavin's neck and kissed his mark. Michael then sauntered into the bathroom. 

"Come on Gavin. Let's dry your wings." Michael said and then in a sultry tone added, "and then we can get back to what we were doing, Michael pulled on Gavin's arm until they were in the bathroom and Michael had Gavin standing the way he wanted him. "Gavin, Boi, stay still so we can get this done quick." Michael said grabbing the blow dryer and setting it on medium so as not to burn Gavin's wings. Gavin fidgeted as Michael pulled his wings this way and that, no matter how softly Michael pulled on Gavin's wings it was still uncomfortable


End file.
